startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force Hippocrates
There are more reports than usual about Klingon and Gorn attacks along the border of Federation space. Starfleet has created a task force to patrol the area. Proceed to your assigned coordinates in the Xarantine system and begin patrolling. If you receive any distress signals, you are authorized to do whatever is required to assist. * Gorn Awry ** Rescue the S.S. Boyce ** Hail the S.S. Boyce ** Activate Power Satellites (0/4) * Mission of Mercy ** Warp to T'Pau ** Hail the T'Pau ** Escort the T'Pau * Street Sweeper ** Beam Down to Surface ** Secure the Outpost ** Depart System * Clipped Wing ** Go To Trimble Solar System ** Locate the USS Eagle ** Defend the USS Eagle ** Incoming Message * Eagle's Nest ** Board the USS Eagle ** Get to the Shuttle bay ** Defeat the Klingon Captain ** Speak with Captain Ayers ** Depart System * Hail Starfleet to Report Go to the Xarantine Sector to patrol the Xarantine system and assist ships in distress. ---- To all Federation ships in range. This is the S.S. Boyce. We are taking fire from Gorn fighters and need aid from any ships in range. Repeat: We are being attacked by Gorn and need help! * Assist the S.S. Boyce - S.S. Boyce Thanks for the assistance! We diverted from our deliveries to deploy these emergency power emitters, but now we need your help to activate them. - S.S. Boyce Our starboard power coupling is blown, and we're reading damage to our navigation systems and warp core. If you can reroute the satellites' energy output to us, we can use them to keep our shields up while we make repairs. * Activate the power emitters - S.S. Boyce Captain, incoming message from Starfleet. A Vulcan medical vessel, the T'Pau, is requesting assistance. We are the closest ship. I've laid in a course to the T'Pau's coordinates, sir. We can leave on your command. * Warp to the T'Pau - Science Bridge Officer I am Saalar, captain of the Vulcan medical ship T'Pau. There is an outbreak of Takanian syndrome on the planet's surface. It is of utmost importance that the medical supplies we carry be delivered immediately. Please accompany us to the planet and defend us from enemy ships. * Escort the T'Pau to Xarantine - Saalar ---- rank, we are detecting weapons fire on the planet's surface. My ship is on a mission of peace. We are unequipped to deal with armed resistance. Will you secure the area so our healers can transport to the planet's surface safely? * Beam down to Xarantine and clear the area for the Vulcan medical team - Saalar Captain! I'm reading multiple Gorn and Klingon lifesigns between here and the medical facility. We'll need to deal with them before the Vulcan medical team can transport. * Defeat the enemies surrounding the medical facility - Tactical Bridge Officer Subspace anomalies in this area have decreased our sensor range, sir. We will need to move deeper into the system and search for the U.S.S. Eagle. * Find the U.S.S. Eagle - Science Bridge Officer This is Captain Christopher Ayers of the Federation starship Eagle. Our shields are down and we have been boarded by Klingons. Repeat: We have been boarded! My crew is fighting them in the corridors, but we won't last long! * Board the U.S.S. Eagle and repel the Klingon invaders - Captain Christopher Ayers I've scanned the ship, Captain, and I'm not reading any Federation lifesigns in this area. Several members of the Eagle's bridge crew have retreated to Shuttlebay One. I recommend we secure the area between here and the shuttlebay. * Defeat the Klingon invaders and secure the shuttlebay - Tactical Bridge Officer I knew that the Klingons were causing trouble in this area, but I never thought they would attack a medical ship! We dropped out of warp to respond to a distress signal. It was a trap. There were Klingon ships waiting for us. They knocked out our weapons and shields, and then they started beaming boarding parties over. I lost my chief of security and first officer in the fighting, rank. Some of the finest officers I have ever had the privilege of serving with were cut down in a senseless ambush. - Captain Christopher Ayers We have genetic resequencers on board, along with a supply of bio-mimetic gel. In the wrong hands, they could be used for gene engineering or even to create a spaceborne virus. My orders were to get these materials to the Korvat system safely. No matter what, I had to keep them out of Klingon hands. - Captain Christopher Ayers The shuttlebay doors were sealed, but my chief engineer thought he could reroute power to them without harming the rest of the ship. We sealed ourselves in the shuttle with the genetic resequencers. If you hadn't arrived when you did, we were going to blast out and take the cargo someplace safe. I ... I know it is a captain's duty to go down with the ship. But what was more important -- dying with honor or keeping a devastating weapon out of the hands of the Klingons? - Captain Christopher Ayers We can handle the clean-up here, rank. I'm sure Starfleet will want to get your report about what happened. - Captain Christopher Ayers